


Stevie, Alex…and Shakespeare

by shopgirl152



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Alex has a crush, Alex in love, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Dating, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Romance, School Play, cafeteria play, lunchtime players, romeo and juliet - Freeform, spell gone awry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harper needs two people to perform in the lunchtime players. Who does she recruit but Alex and Stevie, who just happen to be cast in the roles of Romeo and Juliet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ugh. Seriously Harper?” Alex whined, stamping her foot.

“Alex, you said you would help me with the lunchtime players.”

“Nooo…what you said was ‘Alex, I really need your help.’ I said no, but as always, you somehow managed to talk me into this. Now I’m wearing this hideous…thing.”

“Oh Alex, it’s really not that bad. It’s just a dress.”

Alex scoffed. “A dress is a still a dress, Harper.”

Harper rolled her eyes as she took a pin out of her mouth. “Oh stop complaining Alex. You’re helping and that’s that. Now hold still so I can pin this hem up.”

“I look like an escapee from a Renaissance fair.” Alex scowled at herself in the mirror.

“You should go to a Renaissance fair Alex. They’re really fun. You get to be whoever you want.”

Alex smirked. “Could I be a dragon that eats people? Cause seriously? That would be sooo cool!”

“No silly; You’d be a princess. Or a changeling. Or a dwarf. Although dwarves are kind of—“

“Harper!”

“What?”

“Can we please stop talking about this Renaissance fair thing and get me out of this dress?” Alex started to take off the dress, only to be stopped by Harper. “Harrrpppeerr…”

“Oh Alex, it’s not that bad.”

“Not that bad?! How—“

“Hey Russo.”

Alex looked up, her face breaking into a grin as Stevie walked through the door. “Oh, hey Stevie.” She studied her friend’s outfit before turning around and glaring at Harper. “How come she gets the cool outfit?”

Stevie raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t Finkle tell you? I’m playing Romeo in the lunchtime players tomorrow.”

“Ppptthh. And who am I supposed to be? Juliet?” Alex laughed.

Harper winced as she looked at Alex. “Actually…you kinda are.”

Alex laughed. “Oh come on Harper; you did not just say I’m going to be Juliet tomorrow.” She scoffed. “Because, really, it would be completely ridiculous for me and Stevie to…” her face flushed. “I gotta go.” She briskly walked out of the room before Harper could say another word.

Harper stared at the door. “Wow; I’ve never seen Alex act like that before. It’s like she got really…embarrassed. Which is weird. She never gets embarrassed. I mean, she didn’t even take the dress off.” She paused. “I better go talk to her.”

“I got this Finkle,” Stevie said, putting an arm out to stop Harper. “If there’s one thing a rebel will listen to, it’s another rebel.”

“Thanks Stevie, but I should really go talk to her. I mean, I _am_ her best friend after all.”

“Hey Harper, you know that Ughh has a new CD out?”

Harper paused with one foot on the stair. “Really? I LOVE them! They ROCK!”

Stevie walked over, casually draping an arm over Harper’s shoulder. “Yeah. I heard their CDs are going fast, so you’d better—“

“I’d better get down there before they’re gone!” Harper was off like a shot, taking the stairs two at a time.

Stevie smiled as she casually walked downstairs. “Works everytime.”

* * *

Alex jerked her head up as Harper raced through the Waverly Sub Station, practically a blur. “Hey Harper, I—“

“Sorry Alex; Ughh’s new CD is selling out fast; I gotta go get one before they’re all gone!”

Alex watched in bewilderment as Harper flung the door open, racing outside and down the street. “Oookkaayy…that was weird even for Harper.” She shrugged. “Oh well; guess I can talk to her later.”

“What’s up Russo?”

Alex looked up as Stevie sat in the chair across from her. She looked from Stevie to the door. “Why did Harper just go running out of here to get Ughh’s new CD? It’s not out for…another…month.” She smirked as realization hit her. “Oh, you’re good.”

Stevie grinned, casually leaning back in the chair. “What can I say? I’m a mastermind.” She placed her feet on the table. “So…why’d you leave the room so quickly?”

Alex waved the comment away. “Oh, it’s just because Harper is always making me do these stupid things I don’t want to do, yet I somehow always get manage to get dragged into them anyway. And then, she doesn’t even bother to tell me that I’m…you know.”

“Playing Juliet?”

“Yes!”

Stevie smirked as she took her feet off the table. “Would you ever kiss a girl Russo?” She leaned across the table, staring expectantly at Alex.

“Pppbth. N-no. Why would I do that? I mean, that’s kis—I mean crazy.” She smirked. “I would never do that because there is this cute guy in Biology that I like and I think he’s going to ask me out very soon.”

“Isn’t that the guy Harper likes?”

“Don’t judge me.” Stevie laughed as Alex got up from the table. “Besides Stevie, it would never work. Because of…well…you know.”

Stevie sighed as she watched Alex walk upstairs. “I know you like me Alex; you’re just scared.” She stood up from the table, pushing the chair in when suddenly, her face brightened. “Maybe I can help with that.” Making sure no one was looking; she leaned down, grabbing her wand out of her boot. “I know you’re scared and that’s just fine, but for one day only, you will be mine.” She gave the wand a final twirl, sending a ball of red light up the stairs.

She sighed as she placed the wand back in her boot. “At least you’ll be mine for a day.”


	2. Chapter 2

Alex groaned at the incessant ringing of her alarm clock. “Ugh. Stupid clock.” She sat up, bleary eyed, grabbing the clock and throwing it across the room. She grumbled as she pulled the blanket back over her head. “Whoever invented school should be dragged out into the street and shot.”

“Which would make school so much more interesting.”

“Huh?” Alex sat back up, trying to focus on the figure that was slowly walking toward her bed.

“Although I’m with you on the alarm clock thing. Wanna take a hammer to it?” Alex blinked sleepily as the clock was offered to her before being set back on her nightstand. “No? Oh well; it would have been fun.” The figure stepped away from the bed, casually leaning against the wall.

“Wha--?” Alex rubbed at her eyes, blinking a few times, trying to get her mind to focus. She stretched and yawned, blinking her eyes one more time before they finally focused, landing on the girl across the room. “STEVIE!”

In one swift movement, Alex was out of bed. She giggled, jumping into Stevie’s arms, practically pinning her against the wall. “Stevie! I missed you so much! Where were you last night?! I missed you so much I couldn’t sleep!”

Stevie chuckled, nodding toward the bed. “Looks like you slept fine to me. Though I can’t say much for the alarm clock.”

Alex giggled. “Oh you.” She wrapped her arms tightly around Stevie’s neck. “Kiss me!”

“Now how can I resist that?” Stevie leaned in, her lips almost touching Alex’s. They were inches apart when she suddenly pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked, pouting. “Where’s my kiss?”

“I’d like to Russo, I really would, but we’re gonna be late for class.” She gently set Alex down on the bed, brushing a strand of hair off her face. “You’re cute Alex. But…uh…like I said, we have to get to school.”

“Ugh. Fine.” Alex got off the bed, headed for the bathroom. She turned around, winking. “Oh hey, Stevie?”

“Yeah Russo?”

“You uh, wanna take a shower with me? Soap up…get all naked…wash each other…”

Stevie looked down at her clothes. “It’s a nice thought Alex, and again, tempting, but I’d rather not.”

“Well, okay. But if you change your mind, you know where the bathroom is.”

Stevie waited until Alex was in the bathroom before sinking to the floor. “That was close; if we had kissed, the spell would have been broken and she wouldn’t be mine anymore. I can’t kiss her today, I just can’t!” She jerked her head up as Alex walked back into the room, dropping the towel slightly so Stevie could see her lower back.

Alex put a hand to her mouth in mock embarrassment. “Oops. Towel slipped.” She brought the towel back up, disappearing into her closet.

“Really, _really_ hard,” Stevie muttered under her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh, hello Harper. Isn’t it a lovely morning?”

Harper grinned. “Wow Alex; you sure are cheerful this morning. What brought this on?” She paused. “Wait; you didn’t write positive on your arm again, did you?”

Alex giggled. “Oh Harper, you slay me. No, I didn’t write on my arm again. Well, technically, I did.” She rolled up her sleeve, revealing Stevie’s name drawn inside several hearts.

Harper raised an eyebrow. “Stevie?”

Alex sighed dreamily. “Yes. I held her hand all through first period, but then we had to separate for second and third period. It’s been so long since I’ve last seen her.”

“Hey Russo.”

“STEVIE!” Alex lunged at Stevie, causing the entire hall to become deadly silent. Alex looked up, unwrapping her arms from around Stevie’s waist. She glared at the surrounding students. “So I’m in love. Big deal. Get over it.”

“Aww, how sweet. You guys are dating. When did this happen?” Harper asked.

“Oh Harper, it’s been happening for weeks now.” Alex thrust her arm in Harper’s face. “See? Stevie, drawn inside several hearts.” She looked at Stevie adoringly. “Isn’t she _wonderful_?”

“Yeah…wonderful.” Harper shot Stevie a disapproving stare.

Stevie cringed before turning to Alex. “Russo—“

“Aww…you said you were gonna call me babe.”

“Babe, why don’t you go wash off the hearts. What if everyone sees them?”

“Oh, I don’t care who sees them. I want the entire school to know that I love you.” Alex looked around, standing on a bench in the hallway. “That’s right people; I LOVE Stevie! I love her, I love her, I LOVE her!” She turned to Stevie, jumping off the bench. “How was that?”

“Wonderful.” Stevie smiled weakly, jumping as the bell rang.

“Yay! Fourth period! I get to hold your hand again! Come on!” Alex grabbed Stevie’s hand, hauling her toward class.

Stevie looked over her shoulder, staring at Harper. “Help me,” she mouthed.

* * *

“Isn’t this wonderful Stevie? You and me in the back of the class, sitting here holding hands while the teacher talks about nothing.” Alex scooted her desk next to Stevie’s, leaning her head on Stevie’s shoulder. “When are you going to kiss me?”

“I…um…gee Russo, this is kind of complica—yipe!” Stevie jumped a foot into the air as her cell phone emitted a loud beep. The teacher glared at her. “What are you looking at? It’s a text. I can answer it if I want.” The teacher muttered something before turning back to the whiteboard. Stevie flipped open her phone, reading the text Harper had sent her.

_Meet me in the bathroom._

Stevie leaned over, whispering in Alex’s ear. “I have to use the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

“Nooo…Stevie, don’t leave me. It’s so lonely when you’re gone.” Alex’s eyes brightened. “I know! I’ll come with you!”

“No! Uh, no. You can’t. I had a huge breakfast this morning and it will really smell.” She picked up a pen from the desk. “Here, draw more hearts on your arm.”

“Okay!”

While Alex happily doodled Stevie’s name on her arm, Stevie snuck out the door, almost colliding with Harper.

“Come here!” Harper yanked her by the back of the shirt, hauling Stevie into the bathroom and slamming her against the door. “What did you do to Alex?!”

Stevie pushed her off. “Geez Finkle, didn’t know you could actually get pissed. For your information, nothing is wrong.”

“Then why did you mouth help me earlier?”

“Listen, it was—“ she cringed under Harper’s disapproving stare. “Wow; that is powerful. No one should have to stand up to that. Although my brother was weak.” She sighed resignedly. “Look Finkle, when you said that Alex was going to be Juliet in the lunchtime players today, I saw the look in her eyes when she realized she had to kiss me. I didn’t feel too good. But I also see the smile she gives me when she first sees me and how flustered she can get around me.”

“That’s because she likes you, Stevie.”

“I know. I like her too. I just…didn’t want her to be afraid, so I put a spell on her. The spell was supposed to make her mine for a day and make the fear go away so she’d be with me, but…now she’s hanging all over me and being all mushy.” She sat on the edge of the sink. “It’s not Alex anymore.”

“So what you’re saying is…Alex likes you, you like her, but you could tell she was scared, so you put a spell on her so she’d be yours for a day.”

“Yes.”

“Very interesting.” Harper stroked an imaginary beard.

“That’s offensive Harper.” Stevie hopped off the sink, oblivious to Harper’s eye roll. “Look Finkle, I don’t like you very much, but you’re Alex’s best friend. You know her better than I do. So…help me out? Please?”

“I don’t know…”

“That’s a pretty outfit you’re wearing today.”

“Really?! Thanks; I made it myself. Artificial wheat grass.”

“So…you’ll help me?”

“Oh why not?” Harper paced back and forth in the bathroom. “What we need is a plan…”

“Harper…”

“Something diabolical. That’s Alex worthy. One she’ll be proud of…”

“Harper—“

“Oh! I know! We can sneak into Alex’s room under the cover of night and break the spell!” She smiled triumphantly, only to have the smile fall off her face. “Um…is there a way to break the spell?”

Stevie rolled her eyes. “All I have to do is kiss her.”

Harper raised an eyebrow. “It’s that simple and you haven’t done it yet?”

“I know it’s crazy, but…if I kiss her, she’ll turn back into old Alex, which is great, but…what if she gets all nervous again? And starts blushing around me like she did before? Won’t it hurt worse?”

“All you can do is try. And hey, maybe Alex will realize how much you like her once you break the spell and tell her how you feel about her.”

“I don’t know…”

“What else have you got to lose?”

Stevie smiled. “You know, you’re alright Finkle. Even if you’re really annoying sometimes.”

“Thanks. I—hey!”


	4. Chapter 4

“Okay, you ready?” Harper asked.

“Yep,” Stevie answered, adjusting her hat.

“Great.” Harper looked over her shoulder. “Alex, you’re on.”

Alex winked at Stevie as she walked onstage, facing the entire cafeteria. “Oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I’ll no longer be a Capulet.”

Stevie walked out, gulping a little at the sight of Alex before her; she looked beautiful…and oddly serene. “I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I’ll be new baptized. Henceforth I never will be Romeo.”

“That is so beautiful guys. I really think you two are in love.” Harper pulled a tissue out of her pocket, blowing her nose loudly. “Okay, now the death scene. Alex, lay down over there.”

Alex laid down on the stage, grinning up at Stevie who kneeled beside her. “Oh Stevie, this is so romantic; performing Romeo and Juliet together; does this mean you’ll finally kiss me?”

“Sure does Russo.”

“Lines! Lines!” Harper hissed from backstage.

Stevie took Alex’s hand in hers, reciting the lines. “Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace. And , lips, O, you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death.” Stevie leaned down, kissing Alex full on the lips.

Alex’s eyes fluttered closed for an instant before popping open. She stared wide-eyed at Stevie, pushing her away. “Oh my go—Stevie? Harper? Wha-what happened?” She jumped up, her cheeks bright red, pointing accusingly at Stevie. “That could not have just happened; there is no way I just kissed you. It’s—I gotta go.” She turned toward the door, only to have Stevie grab her arm.

“Russo, wait.” She turned Alex around to face her. “Look Alex, I know you like me. I see it in your eyes when you look at me, the way your face lights up. I see it in your smile when you first see me; I see it when I tease you about kissing a girl and you blush. I know you like me Alex.”

“Th—that’s not true. I—I don’t like you. I just…” she trailed off, suddenly realizing that all the students in the cafeteria were staring at her. She shook her head, turning back to Stevie. “Just…what happened, exactly?”

Stevie sighed. “I put a spell on you. I figured if I made you mine for an entire day, you wouldn’t be afraid of me and—“

“You think I’m afraid of you?” Alex grumbled. “I’m not afraid of you. I’m just…afraid of…” her voice trailed off to barely a whisper.

“What was that Russo?” Stevie smiled.

“I said I’m afraid of…”

“What was that?”

“Ugh! I said I’m not afraid of you; I’m afraid of the feelings I have for you. There. I said it. Happy?”

“Yes.” Stevie walked over, cupping Alex’s face in her hands. “I was scared too, but then I realized, hey, it’s not that different from anybody else who falls in love. The feelings are the same. But Alex, if these feelings scare you, I’ll back off and just be your friend. What do you say to that Russo?”

Alex looked at Stevie, then back to the cafeteria. She looked at the students who were watching her intently. “You all wanna know how this story ends, don’t you?”

“YES!” The students said in unison.

Alex looked out over the crowd of students. “I say it ends like this…” she took Stevie’s hands in hers, pulling her close. She closed her eyes, leaning in and giving Stevie a long, slow, tender kiss. She turned back to the students. “That’s how it ends. Happy?” The entire cafeteria erupted into applause.

“So beautiful,” Harper sobbed from the stage. “I knew you guys were meant to be together.”

“Yeah, I guess we were.” Alex smiled at Stevie, then looked down at herself. “Ugh. Can I take this dress off now?”


End file.
